Sully
Sully (also known as Sully: Miracle on the Hudson) is a 2016 American biographical drama film directed by Clint Eastwood and written by Todd Komarnicki, based on the autobiography Highest Duty by Chesley Sullenberger and Jeffrey Zaslow. The film stars Tom Hanks as Sullenberger, with Aaron Eckhart, Laura Linney, Anna Gunn, Autumn Reeser, Holt McCallany, Jamey Sheridan, and Jerry Ferrara in supporting roles. The film follows Sullenberger's January 2009 emergency landing of US Airways Flight 1549 on the Hudson River, in which all 155 passengers and crew survived with only minor injuries, and the subsequent publicity and investigation. Sully premiered at the 43rd Annual Telluride Film Festival on September 2, 2016, and was released in the United States by Warner Bros. on September 9, 2016, in conventional and IMAX theaters. The film received positive reviews from critics and has grossed over $238 million worldwide, but created controversy with its portrayal of the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB). The American Film Institute selected it as one of its ten Movies of the Year. Plot On January 15, 2009, US Airways pilots Captain Chesley "Sully" Sullenberger and First Officer Jeff Skiles board US Airways Flight 1549 from LaGuardia Airport to Charlotte Douglas International Airport. Three minutes into the flight, at an approximate altitude of 2,800 feet (approx. 850 m), the Airbus A320 strikes a flock of birds, disabling both engines. Without engine power and judging themselves unable to reach nearby airports (Teterboro Airport being the closest), Sully ditches the aircraft on the Hudson River. The crew and passengers evacuate without casualty. The press and public hail Sullenburger a hero, but the incident leaves him with symptoms of PTSD, and he repeatedly imagines the plane crashing into a building. Sully learns that preliminary data from ACARS suggest that the port engine was still running at idle power. Theoretically, this would have left him with enough power to return to LaGuardia or land at Teterboro. The National Transportation Safety Board claims that several confidential computerized simulations show the plane could have landed safely at either airport without engines. Sully, however, insists that he lost both engines, which left him without sufficient time, speed, or altitude to land safely at any airport. Sully realizes that the Board believes the accident may have been pilot error, which would end his career. He arranges to have the simulations rerun with live pilots, and the results are relayed to the public hearing. Both simulations result in successful landings, one at each airport. Sully argues that they are unrealistic because the pilots knew in advance of the situation they would face and of the suggested emergency action, and were able to practice the scenario several times. The board accepts that in real life the pilots would have taken some time to react and run emergency checks before deciding to divert the plane. The two simulations are rerun and relayed to the hearing, this time allowing a 35-second pause before the plane is diverted. The simulated diversion to LaGuardia ends with the plane landing short of the runway, and to Teterboro with a crash into buildings before the airport. The board announces that analysis of the port engine, now recovered from the river, confirms Sully's account that it was disabled by the bird strikes. The board concludes that Sullenberger acted correctly in selecting the best of the options available to him, which in the event saved the lives of everyone aboard. Cast *Tom Hanks as Chesley "Sully" Sullenberger *Aaron Eckhart as Jeff Skiles *Laura Linney as Lorraine Sullenberger *Anna Gunn as Dr. Elizabeth Davis *Autumn Reeser as Tess Soza *Ann Cusack as Donna Dent *Holt McCallany as Mike Cleary *Mike O'Malley as Charles Porter *Jamey Sheridan as Ben Edwards *Jerry Ferrara as Michael Delaney *Molly Hagan as Doreen Welsh *Max Adler as Jimmy Stefanik *Sam Huntington as Jeff Kolodjay *Wayne Bastrup as Brian Kelly *Valerie Mahaffey as Diane Higgins *Katie Couric as herself *Jeff Kober as L. T. Cook *Blake Jones as Sully (16 Years Old) *Molly Bernard as Alison *Chris Bauer as Larry Rooney *Jane Gabbert as Sheila Dail *Michael Rapaport as Pete the Bartender *Captain Vince Lombardi as himself *Cooper Thornton as Jim Whitaker *Noelle Fink as Emma Cowan *David Letterman as himself (uncredited) External links *Official website * Category:Films Category:2016 release Category:Tom Hanks films Category:Laura Linney films Category:Drama Films